


Idle

by Lizpi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Birthday, Cannon Divergence, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, kurodai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: Idle: attributive (of time) characterised by inaction or absence of significant activity.Kuroo chases a thought in his lazy, sleepy head that itches in his palms like a strong handshake.





	

_Try my best to buy us time._

_And you didn't even notice it._

_No, you never notice it._

_Hard to figure out my kind._

_When I'm focusing,_

_On you close to me_.

"Idle" by Spooky Black.

* * *

 

He wakes up in the morning feeling like he wants to go back to bed the minute he puts his bare feet on the floor. It's too cold, too grey, too lonely. But again, the city is always too cold, too grey and too lonely at this time of the year.

There's something he has to do but his foggy brain won't cooperate.

It's the last day of the year and he feels like his youth is running out. So many things are going to change in the next couple of months but he's not really worried about his future. He's staying in Tokyo after all. Kozume will be alright without him, and he'll always be there to help his team.

University is going to be one big black hole full of schedules and bad food but it will be fine. He'll have Bokuto by his side. Meaning that he'll get in trouble more often. Nevertheless, it'll be fun.

His mother is already in the kitchen, ready to go to work, her tired face and hazel-gold eyes like his say goodbye to him in the dim early light that comes through the window.

He eats his breakfast and goes for a walk. He doesn't text Kenma to make him company. His friend is surely still asleep and probably went to bed at the same time the sun came up. He never gets tired when it comes to video games.

His limbs feel sore but he keeps walking. He needs to grasp that thought that keeps eluding him since he opened his eyes. The last day of the year brings panic and hope to people's mind. It's a weird contradiction.

He's still worried that he can't get rid of his bedhead hair and he's still not sure if he prefers biochemistry over Japanese language and literature as a major but by now he likes the way his hair looks.

Walking around without paying attention to his path makes him trip and stop at a park nearby. He sits and next to him is a young man. He was running before he took a break and his broad shoulders are strangely familiar. He looks like someone he's seen before.

Daichi.

Tetsurou smiles to himself. Bittersweet memories.

Their teams got to play against each other one last time. Ikkei Ukai had seen how his glorious crows won the Battle at the Garbage Dump at Nationals but Karasuno lost at the end. They had fought like warriors and Tetsurou had been proud of his friendly rivals. The former coach died a couple of weeks after the tournament.

He had shared a warm handshake with the crafty captain and they had exchange phone numbers.

And the thought smacks him in the face as he sees the other man standing up and continuing his morning workout.

 _To Sawamura: Happy Birthday, you old crow_.

He hits send and walks back home with a warm feeling in his chest.

_To Kuroo: Thank you. You are technically older than me, Kuroo. Hope you have a good day._

He ends up having a good day. Lazy and comfortable, thinking about broad shoulders, strong thighs and shy smiles. Doing nothing feels right sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Every song that I've been listening to lately is a perfect song for Kuroo and Daichi. Somehow, these two adorable dorks have stolen my heart and they refuse to let go.I imagine them building a solid friendship and then evolving into something else but my head always refuses to write something witty and funny so this is a very short story, otherwise it would have turned angsty and weird. It's been a while since I wrote anything that wasn't a poem but I needed to give something back to this ship. Feedback is always welcomed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
